1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fire extinguishing assembly, more particularly to a heat responsive fire extinguishing assembly for a ventilating duct.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fire extinguishing assembly is known in the art and is generally mounted on a ceiling of a room in a building. The conventional fire extinguishing assembly includes an elongate fire extinguishing body having a connecting end portion in fluid communication with a fire extinguishing solution reservoir, a free end portion disposed to be in fluid communication with the connecting end portion, a valve member disposed between the connecting and free end portions to control the fluid communication therebetween, a nozzle head disposed in the free end portion for discharging the fire extinguishing solution when the valve member is in an on state, and a heat detecting sensor adapted to actuate the valve member to the on state when the heat detected thereby reaches a predetermined value.
It is noted that the nozzle head is generally exposed to the atmosphere and is therefore unsuitable for use in a ventilating duct, such as one for drawing a hazardous gas out of a worksite and the like. This is due to the fact that reaction or chemical action of the hazardous gas relative to the atmosphere may cause blockage in the nozzle head.